Elsa & Jack Frost - I'll have your heart? Jackelsa
by Nnia01
Summary: Elsa es una chica de 16 años que llega con su hermana a una nueva ciudad , y es vecina de su prima , quien tiene muchos amigos , pero uno de ellos es Jack , quien sufrio una decepcion amorosa y no puede olvidarse de ese sentimiento , lo cual hace que ignore totalmente a las chicas , pero entonces , ambos empiezan a sentir cosas uno por el otro , ¿abrirán su corazón?
1. Chapter 1 - Nuevo Hogar

**Hola , Bueno este es mi primer fic de Elsa y Jack frost , pues había comentado en mi blog que tenia ganas de escribir una historia de ellos dos , pero no solo es de ellos , si no de: (Merida&Hiccup) , (Rapunzel&Flynn) , (Anna&Hans) , (Anna&Kristoff) tal vez saque mas pero eso es conforme a la historia , y bueno es en modo moderno (vida actual) espero les guste y ¡empieza el primer capitulo!**

_Frozen , El origen de los guardianes , Enredados , Valiente , Como entrenar a tu dragon , y sus personajes no me pertenecen , solo la historia me pertenece._

**_Cap.1 : Nuevo Hogar _**

Bien , comenzamos en una vida moderna un tanto... agradable , claro con las nuevas comodidades que te da la tecnologia con el paso del tiempo...

bien en una residencia y en una casa , se encontraba una chica de 16 años , piel morena clara , ojos verdes , cabellera larga y rubia , que en ese momento su cabello no se veia tan largo por que lo tenia amarrado y decorado en una sola trensa...

su vestuario era unos jeans de color azul marino , una blusa color morado bajito , y era adornada con lasos de color rosa igualmente un color bajo con detalles de olanes y alguna que otra joya brillante..

en su mano sostenia un celular pegado a su oreja , al parecer hablaba con alguien...

chica: aja , aja... espera... donde... - se le abrieron los ojos como plato – ¡Ya llegaste!

Salio inmediatamente de su habitacion para despues salir de su casa y dirigirse a la entrada de la residencia..

2 chicas , una de 15 y otra de 16 se encontraban en la entrada esperando a la chica de cabello rubio..

la primera chica de 15 años , tenia el cabello rojizo y lo tenia amarrado en 2 trenzas , tenia puesto un sueter morado con unos jeans color negro unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y ojos color azul y piel morena clara..

La 2° de 16 años tenia unos hermosos ojos azules , piel blanca casi parecida a la nieve , y su cabello rubio platinado , agarrado en una trenza que despues fue enredada para que fuese una cebolla , traia puesto un sueter delgado color blanco con unos jeans color azul..

la chica de 15 años vio a la rubia eh inmediatamente una emocion se mostro en su rostro..

Chica : ¡Mira! ¡ahi viene! -le decia a su hermana dandole algunos empujones para que viera a la chica rubia venir corriendo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡RAPUNZEL!

Rapunzel : ¡ANNA!

ambas chicas corrieron a abrazarse

Rapunzel: Anna , al fin te veo – le decia mientras la soltaba

Anna: ya queria verte prima

Rapunzel volteo y vio a su otra prima : ¡ELSA! - grito y despues fue a abrazarla

Elsa: Hola – correspondiendo al abrazo

Rapunzel las miraba con una gran sonrisa – aun no me lo creo...

Elsa: desde los 7 años no nos vemos...

Rapunzel: y se han vuelto hermosas

Elsa: al igual que tu...

Anna: y tu cabellera es muy larga en verdad.. - miraba asombrada el cabello de la rubia

Rapunzel: no es gran cosa , solo mide 21 metros y ya...

A Elsa y Anna se les habrieron los ojos como platos al oir eso

Rapunzel: y bien... - no pudo terminar la frace

por que venia una chica de 16 años , cabello rizado color pelirojo ,ojos azules piel blanca , algunas pecas y traia puestos unos shorts naranjas algo guangos y una blusa amarilla y montada sobre una bicicleta

Rapunzel: Merida...

Merida: Hola , supe que vendrian tus primas a vivir aqui y queria conocerlas – rapidamente volteo a ver a Elsa y Anna y les dedico una sonrisa – deben ser ustedes

Elsa y Anna: Hola – levantando una mano en saludo

Merida: bueno ya oyeron a Rapunzel decir mi nombre..

Anna: si ¿Merida , cierto?

Merida: asi es.. - Decia mientras tomaba agua de su botella

Rapunzel: ¡seremos grandes amigas!

Anna: ¡si!

Merida: y donde... - derrepente sintio que alguien la habia empujado y no termino de decir la frace - ¡OYE!

Un chico de 16 años , cabello castaño , con ojos color cafe claro , piel morena clara , que tenia puesto una playera color azul y unos pantalones negros y montado en una bicicleta , paso rapidamente eh hizo que en el lugar hiciera un poco de aire y despues paso aun lado de Rapunzel y le jalo un poco el cabello con su bicicleta...

Rapunzel: ¡OYE FLYNN!

Flynn : hay no seas exagerada si te hubiera cortado el cabello entonces ahi es cuando deberias de quejarte – decia con un tono divertido

¿?: y , ... ¡ahi voy!

Desde lo alto de una caza , un chico de cabello blanco , ojos azules , igual a los de Elsa , piel blanca parecida a la nieve y puesta una sudadera azul con unos pantalones negros un tanto entubados pero ligeros ,

sobre una patineta bajo y descendio por una rampa haciendo algunos trucos hasta donde estaban los demas y dio un grito de diversion...

Merida: ¡Lo que faltaba! - decia con un tono aburrido y molesto

Flynn: vaya , Jack esta vez te salio mejor – decia con un asombro en su voz

Jack: si lo se... - volteo a ver a Elsa y Anna , pero se quedo viendo a Elsa por unos segundos y ella se dio cuenta de ello lo cual la hacia sentir un tanto incomoda – em...

¿?: ¡oigan chicos! ¡ quieren ayudarme!

Un chico de cabello castaño , ojos verdes y piel blanca , con una sudadera negra y un pantalon azul , y al parecer traia muchas correas y demasiados perros...

Merdia: wow cuantos perros ... ¡ESPERA HICCUP! Yo te ayudo – decia mientras corria a ayudarlo

Rapunzel: emm... ya estuvimos aqui demasiado , Elsa , Anna , ¿que tal si las llevo a su nueva casa?

Anna: ¡si! Quiero descansar un poco , fue un viaje largo...

Rapunzel: deacuerdo... ¡Chicos nos vemos! - y salieron del lugar junto con maletas y de mas cosas

Flynn: ¡wow , wow , wow! ¡espera que! - le decia a Jack mientras llamaba su atencion

Jack: ¿que? - con un tono tranquilo

Flynn: parece que ellas se mudaran al frente de tu casa , y seran vecinas tuyas , de Rapunzel y de.. Hiccup...

Jack: ¡¿Que!? ... apenas me doy cuenta que vivimos muy cerca... -decia mientras su cara era de asombro y duda..

Flynn: vaya tienes razon... eh ... eso no importa...

Jack: yo no le noto algo raro... o... malo...

Flynn: yo pensaria eso dos veces...

Jack: ¿a que te refieres?

Flynn: tu solo te daras cuenta... ... , ah bueno te dejo , me voy , tengo hambre nos vemos alrato...

Jack: bien...

Flynn: solo te dire algo...

Jack: algo...

Flynn lo miro con una cara de no querer jugar - ¡Jack!

Jack: ya pues habla...

Flynn: que suerte tienes...

se subio en su bicicleta y se fue del lugar

Jack: ¿que? - eso le daba muchas dudas en su cabeza...

Continuara...

**Bien espero les haiga gustado el primer capitulo , cualquier duda , opinión , etc. me pueden dejar un review **

**Gracias por leer después subo el siguiente SALUDOS¡**


	2. Chapter 2 - ¿Atraccion?

**Hola¡ , perdonen por tardarme en subirlo , la escuela me tenia ocupada con los proyectos exámenes etc. y como voy a pasar de año con mas razón y bueno sin mas les dejo que lean :D**

**Capitulo. 2 - ¿Atracción?**

Elsa y Anna se ubicaron en su nuevo hogar , serian vecinas de su prima Rapunzel , quien vivia al lado derecho de su casa , a la izquierda a dos casas vivia Hiccup y al frente de su casa vivia Jack , aun era de tarde eran las 6:00 pm. Y Flynn habia ido a comer a su casa mientras Jack fue a su casa para ahi pasarla mientras Flynn regresaba , subio a su cuarto y su ventana hacia que la vista fuera la casa de las dos hermanas recien llegadas.

Jack tomo un libro , no era de mucha lectura , pero estaba aburrido , derrepente una mini hada salio de su ropero...

***la que sale en el origen de los guardianes que la mayoria del tiempo siempre esta con jack** *

Jack: Ah¡ mini hada¡

Despues escucho unas voces que venian de afuera...

se acerco a la ventana y vio a Rapunzel seguida de Anna y Elsa

Rapunzel: ¡vamos! - decia mientras jalaba a su prima Anna – Elsa¡ , ¿no vienes?

Elsa: prefiero esperarlas aqui , pero que les valla bien -les decia con una sonrisa calida en su rostro

Rapunzel: deacuerdo¡ - le devolvio el gesto y corrio con Anna

Elsa solo miro a su alrededor y suspiro , despues entro a su casa...

La pequeña hada tocaba la ventana con su pico para llamar la atencion de Jack

Jack: ¿que pasa?

*todo lo que diga la mini hada solo seran gestos pero yo les pondre lo que en realidad dice *

: ¿quien es ella?

Jack: ¿la que tiene el cabello igual a mi?

La mini hada solo asintio con la cabeza

Jack: ella es Elsa , la prima de Rapunzel...

: ¿viviran aqui?

Jack: si , eso creo...

En eso Elsa salio de su casa...

: es linda , ¿no lo crees?

Jack la miro por unos momentos...

Jack: si , valla que lo es...-decia mientras empezaba a embobarse por ver a Esa

La mini hada picoteo de nuevo el vidrio para despertarlo de su hechizo y le pidio a jack que pusiera escarcha en la ventana...

Jack: ¿que? , ¿pero que pasa si alguien me ve haciendolo? , ¿descubriran mis poderes?

Mini hada le insistio hasta que Jack acepto y puso escarcha en la ventana...

despues empezo a dibujarlo , sentado viendo a Elsa desde la ventana y arriba dibujo unos corazones y encerro el dibujo en un corazon mas grande.

Jack al ver eso borro el dibujo...

Jack: ¿que? No , ella no me resulta nada ... atractiva...

: no es cierto ¡te gusta!

Jack: no , eso es mentira...

: Te gusta

Jack: si vuelves a decir eso te encierro en el armario

Mini hada al oir eso dejo de hacer gestos

Jack:*no me volvere a enamorar de una chica*

Flynn: ¡Jack!

Jack miro por a ventana vio a Flynn y bajo

Flynn: oh , pense que no estabas aqui...

Jack: si , pues te equivocas...

y se fueron del lugar para ir a divertirse un poco...

Con Elsa...

Entro a la casa un poco aburrida , despues escucho unos ruidos provenientes de arriba , probablemente vendrian e su habitacion...

subio las escaleras cuidadosamente , derrepente vio una sombra diminuta agarro una escoba y la sombra se fue hacercando poco a poco se hacia un tanto grande derrepente...

¿?: HOLA...

Elsa: AAAAAAHHHHH¡ - alzo la escoba y le dio a la pequeña sombra

reacciono inmediatamente , y vio a quien le habia golpeado

Elsa: AAAHH¡ ¡OLAF! - corrio para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

Olaf: valla ves esto Elsa todo da vueltas... - decia mientras tenia las manos en su cabeza

*Creo que no hace falta describir al muñeco de nieve , mas adelante si ustedes quieren les explico como llego Olaf a la historia *

Elsa: Olaf , cuanto lo siento , me asuste y reaccione a mis emociones... - decia con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz

Olaf: Elsa no te disculpes estoy bien , y yo se debi decirte desde arriba que era Olaf te di un gran susto... tu disculpame a mi

Elsa: no Olaf no te sientas mal , mira , olvidemos lo que paso ¿te parece? - le decia con una calida sonrisa

Olaf: deacuerdo ¿abrazo? - le dijo cariñosamente

Elsa: ¡claro! - y se dieron un abrazo

Olaf: y wow... que casa tan bonita – decia mientras veia todo

Elsa: si lo se es hermosa y aqui nos quedaremos a vivir...

Olaf: ¡fabuloso!

Con Anna y Rapunzel

ambas salieron al centro comercial , Anna aprobecho para comprar algunas cosas para la cena y llenar su refrigerador , ya que practicamente no tenia nada , pues apenas llegaron a su casa...

Rapunzel: Anna ¿dime por favor que estaran conmigo en la misma escuela...

Anna: oh , claro que si – decia mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

Rapunzel: ¡QUE EMOCION! - decia mientras saltaba

Todo el centro comercial se le quedaba viendo...

Anna: que tal si continuamos caminando... - decia mientras la empujaba

Rapunzel: mmm... pues , aun quedan semanas de vacaciones... ¿que tal si vamos a algun lugar...?

quiza fuera de la ciudad...

Anna: ¡si seria estupendo!

Rapunzel: bien ¿pero a donde?

Anna: mm... no lo se , tal vez un lugar que no este muy lejos de la ciudad...

Rapunzel: necesitare pensar... pero de todas formas vele diciendo a Elsa...

Anna: deacuerdo...

siguieron por el centro comercial y pasaron a comprar algo de comida para en la noche , regresaron a su casa , Rapunzel tubo que ir a su casa para arreglar algunas cosas con respecto a que saldrian de la ciudad , mientras Anna regreso a su casa con Elsa...

Anna : HOLA¡ ya llege¡ - entro gritando para que su hermana saliera...

Elsa: ah , Hola Anna... em... tardaron un poco...

Anna: si lo se , es que , valla que este lugar es hermoso

Elsa: me imagino...

Anna: hablando de la ciudad... Rapunzel y yo hablamos de que...aun quedan muchas em... bueno ni tantas , en fin , aun quedan vacaciones y... podemos salir fuera de la ciudad para divertirnos un poco antes de empezar el nuevo año escolar...

Elsa: mm... me parece buena idea , deacuerdo...

Anna: ¡si! - mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermana...

Continuara...

**Yyyyyyy... esto es todo por hoy¡ :D me alegra que les este gustando la historia :3 y muchas gracias por dejar review eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y bueno esperen el próximo que ahora tratare de hacerlo seguido ya que ESTOY DE VACACIONES¡ y pues eso significa actualizaciones mas rápido bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo¡ SALUDOS¡**


	3. Chapter 3 - Algo te molesta

**Hola bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo y me alegra que les este gustando la historia y ya tratare de actualizar cada dos o tres días y bueno abajo ya las respuestas a sus comentarios n.n disfruten de su lectura.**

Cap. 3 - Algo te molesta...

Al dia siguiente...

Elsa -¡Anna! ¡El desayuno esta listo! - le gritaba a Anna quien aun seguia dormida , ya que la noche anterior se desvelo viendo una película

Anna empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de despertarse...

Elsa: -¡Anna! - le gritaba ya algo desesperada

Anna - ah si , si ... ya voy – mientras se quedaba sentada aun dormida

Elsa: - ¡ANNA!

Anna - hay , ya , ya , esperame – mientras se levantaba al baño y despues salio ya despertada

Elsa - Buenos dias dormilona... - mientras en su mente le causaba risa el aspecto de su hermana recien despertada

Elsa- oh deberia decir... señora leona... - mientras ponia una sonrisa divertida

Anna - que gracioso...

Elsa - ya¡ , no te enfades sabes que lo digo jugando...

Anna: deacuerdo...

En eso tocaron la puerta y atras de ella se oia la voz de la rubia

Rapunzel - ¡¿Anna?! ¡¿Elsa?!

Elsa - pasa Rapunzel esta abierto

Rapunzel - Hola buenos...dias... - decia mientras se tapaba la boca tratando de aguantar la risa

Elsa - haha creo que necesitas ir a peinarte un poco hermanita – mientras la miraba algo divertida

Anna - hay que graciosas mejor te hago caso Elsa o si no cualquiera que entre por esa puerta se reira de mi

Rapunzel - lo siento... pero es que ni a mi que tengo el cabello largo se me levanta tanto... - *** **eso creo* pensaba para si misma rapunzel

Elsa - bueno y a todo esto... ¿a que vienes tan temprano?

Rapunzel -oh , pues veran , mi madre me dejo llebarlas fuera de la ciudad... supongo que Anna ya te comento de eso

Elsa -si

Rapunzel - y... bueno aun no se a donde iremos – mientras la rubia jugueteaba con una parte de su cabello.

Elsa -pues si tu no lo sabes... yo menos

Rapunzel- bien tenemos que pensar en eso...¿salimos afuera mas tarde?

Elsa - deacuerdo...

Rapunzel - bien hasta al rato – y salio de la casa

Anna:-¡listo! Aun que , no estoy satisfecha... - mientras sepillaba un poco mas su cabello

Elsa:-mira mejor desayuna y despues te das un baño...

Anna - esta bien

ambas hermanas desayunaron despues se fueron a arreglar y salieron como habian acordado

Ya afuera...

las tres chicas se sentaron en la banqueta habia un cielo nublado y hacia aire lo cual hacia a el

ambiente comodo.

Rapunzel - bien , invite a Merida ¿esta bien?

Anna -¡si! ¡Estupendo! asi sera mas divertido el viaje – mientras daba pequeños saltos

Merida - Hola chicas ¿acaban de salir?

Elsa -si

Merida - menos mal... ¿y ya eligieron a donde iremos?

Rapunzel- en eso estamos... - mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza

Merida - mmm... y bueno dependiendo de a que lugar iremos... ¿donde nos quedaremos?

Rapunzel - tal vez alguna tenga un familiar le pedimos que nos deje quedarnos unos dias en su casa o simplemente irnos a un motel...

Merida - mm... seria interesante acampar... ¿no lo creen?

Anna -esa seria una buena idea...

Elsa -¿y donde vamos a acampar?

Hiccup - yo se donde pueden acampar... - llego metiendose en la conversacion ,

y todas las chicas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el chico castaño...

Merida - ¿donde?

Hiccup - veran , hace meses mi padre fue a acampar con sus amigos , que por cierto el lugar no esta muy lejos de la ciudad , y es mas parecido a un bosque ... solo que si te pierdes puedes pedir ayuda facilmente...

Rapunzel - nada mal... ¿que les parece?

Anna - ¿y ese lugar no es peligroso?

Hiccup - eh... - no pudo continuar ya que la peli roja lo interrumpio

Merida - de todas formas aqui hay una amiga que sabe manejar muy bien el arco y pelear... - decia mientras se ponia en una posicion firme

Anna - bien tenemos guarda espaldas...

Flynn - como si Merida fuera la gran cosa – decia mientras se metia en la platica y se cruzaba de brazos.

Merida - y a ti quien te invito a nuestra conversacion...

Flynn - eso no importa , y si necesitan un guarda espaldas aqui estoy yo

Rapunzel solo giro los ojos en modo de frustracion – aja... ¿ya terminaste?

Flynn - con ustedes chicas no se puede hablar... mejor explicame tu Hicuup

Hiccup - eh ...pues yo solo estoy aqui por que las chicas dijeron que donde podian acampar...

Flynn - ¿¡acampar , iran a acampar!?

Rapunzel - si pero personas como tu no estan invitadas...

Merida - no , que venga , asi el nos demostrara que es un buen guarda espaldas... - mientras le daba una mirada fria a flynn

Rapunzel: - ¿¡QUE!? Pero...

Merida - entonces Hiccup y Flynn vienen uno , de guarda espaldas y otro de guia...

Jack - mm... y dejarme a mi de lado... falta alguien que traiga diversion ¿no lo creen? - mientras retiraba un poco a los demas para que le pusieran atencion.

Merida - deacuerdo ya que iran ellos... tu ganas...vendras con nosotros

Jack - exactamente a donde...

Rapunzel - iremos aun lugar que no esta muy lejos de la ciudad para acampar...

Jack -esta bien...

Merida - bien nos vamos en dos dias... por mientras alisten todo...

Rapunzel - espera si es un bosque tendre que arreglar mi ropa para la ocasion...

Anna - ¡zapatos y de mas!

Rapunzel - nos retiramos tenemos que empacar todo adios

Ambas chicas salieron mientras Elsa y Merida seguian ahi

Flynn - ok... - mientras arqueaba una ceja en forma de duda

Jack - valla al fin las niñas fresas se fueron del lugar...

Elsa: -¿acaso le dices fresa a mi hermana? - le decia a jack con un tono molesto

Jack - no dudaria en decirselo de frente... ¿por que , tu diras que eso es mentira? - mientras ponia una mirada divertida.

Elsa - ¡pues lo es! - decia alzando un poco la voz

Jack - ¡no lo creo! ya que Rapunzel es igual de niña fresa que tu hermana se parecen mucho – Jack empezaba a molestarse un poco.

Elsa - ¡no las insultes! - mientras Elsa le daba una mirada fria y se ponia en posicion firme ante el..

Jack - ¡bueno aun que tampoco dudaria que tu fueras igual! - ya molesto alzo mas la voz

Elsa le iba a decir algo mas pero Merida se interpuso en la conversacion - ¡Ya basta!

¡parecen niños peleando por una cosa sin importancia!, Y tu Jack ¡mas te vale cerrar esa boca!

Jack: - si , si , si – mientras giraba los ojos

Merida - ya vamonos Elsa – la jalo para que empezara a caminar y

ambas chicas salieron del lugar...

Flynn - valla frost...apenas tienes nuevas vecinas y ya armas un pleito con ellas , quiero decir , con ella...

no sera que...

Jack - No..

Flynn - bien... me retiro...nos vemos

Hiccuo - emm... adios... - y alzaba la mano en formade despedida ,

el castaño ya se habia confundido con lo que acababa de pasar..

Jack: - adios... - mientras imitaba lo mismo que Hiccup solo que su voz sonaba algo molesta

Hiccup - no entiendo Jack...

Jack: - ¿que cosa?

Hiccup - solo ... por que sufriste una decepcion amorosa vas a tratar asi a todas... - mientras agachaba un poco la mirada

Jack - escucha... sabes que eso fue muy dificil para mi , pero... la verdad todas son iguales , te enamoran como ellas quieren y al ultimo te traicionan... - mientras ponia una cara de enojo y frustración

Hiccup - acaso... ¿piensas que ... Elsa es asi? - su mirada estaba muy atenta a Jack le interesaba lo que diria de eso

Jack - no lo pienso... - puso una mirada seria para despues responderle friamente con un "lo se"

salio del lugar para irse a su casa sin decirle mas a Hiccup , mientras el se quedo ahi y se sento en la banqueta...

ya que el peli blanco se fue este empezo a hablar...

Hiccup - solo por que Elsa se parece a su antigua novia ... no significa que sea igual...

pero creo que nadie le quitara esa idea a Jack , al menos que pase alguna otra cosa... o ¿algo te molesta jack?... - esas palabras se las decia a si mismo mientras se quedaba callado y pensativo...

Hiccup - ¿todas son iguales?... Merida no lo es... ella... es especial...para mi... - mientras su mirada se perdia en pensamientos , seguramente estaba recordando a la peli roja.

Continuara...

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo y si meti el mericcup hasta el final y bueno les soy sincera en este momento tengo sueño xD pero bueno ya mas tarde me ire a dormir **

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS...**

_marina04 : __**pues supongo que Jack se entiende xD bueno mas adelante pondré el punto de vista de Jack para que asi no te confundas tanto :D**_

_Clary17:_ **je me sacaste una sonrisa con tu comentario xD bueno me agrado tu idea de que la idea fuera ir a la playa pero.. no se ... como que aca donde vivo esta algo frio lo cual es raro no es tiempo de que este asi el clima o.O y escribir eso se me haría un poco raro , pero si acepto la idea de que cuenten historias de miedo bueno creo que ya dije que va a pasar y bueno si lo admito me gustaría ver a Jack sin camisa *xD LOL* **

**Y bueno también pueden seguir esta historia y otros contenidos en mi blog de Elsa y Jack frost ahí si ven mi perfil tiene el link de la pagina por si quieren verlo y también hay una pagina en Facebook si quieren seguirla pues aquí les dejo el nombre: **100% jelsa o jackelsa - Elsa y jack frost **lo se el nombre es largo xD bueno hasta la próxima¡ **


	4. Chapter 4 - Pelea sin sentido

**Hola , me tarde un poco en subirlo pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y bueno gracias por dejar review :3 y un saludo a todos los que leen este fic y lo sigen n.n Bueno a leer se ah dicho¡ :D**

**CAPITULO. 4 - Pelea sin sentido...**

Al dia siguiente...

* perdon mala costumbre de casi poner lo mismo al principio de la historia xD *

Nuestro chico castaño se encontraba en su casa , ya eran las 11:00 am.

Asi que decidio hablarle a su padre por telefono , ya que el estaba trabajando...

Hiccup - ¿Hola? , ¿padre?

Al otro lado del telefono...

Estoico - ¿Hiccup? Hola , hijo que necesitas...

Hiccup – bueno... ¿mi tio puede llebarnos a campar mañana? te lo comente anoche ¿no te acuerdas?

Estoico – si no lo notaste andaba algo cansado... pero le dire a tu tio que pase por ustedes y los deje en el bosque los registre que se vaya y que al termino de su campamento los traiga de regreso ¿te parece?

Hiccup – excelente , gracias papa nos vemos – se despidio y colgo el telefono – bien ahora a preparar todo para mañana..

Con Merida...

Merida – Flynn , le enseñare que no debe retarme – mientras empaquetaba sus cosas y agarraba un estuche donde guardo un hermoso arco color negro con flechas muy resistentes y brillosas – y tambien le enseñare a cazar... - quien se metia con Merida lo pagaba en cualquier momento , definitivamente una chica a la que debes temerle..

Con Rapunzel...

La rubia sacaba mil prendas de su armario , y al parecer ya tenia empaquetadas tres maletas...

la madre de Rapunzel entro a su habitacion ya que aveces oia gritos de su hija que estaba agitada y desesperada por empaquetar sus cosas...

Lucia** sera el nombre de la mama de Rapunzel ya que no se exactamente su nombre y pense que ese nombre le quedaba muy bien **

Lucia - Hija , no es necesario que empaques toda la casa.. vez llevas tres maletas enteras... -

en eso la rubia volteo a ver a su madre quien tenia una cara de asombro y despues miro sus maletas , tomo una y la puso sobre la cama y empieza sacar algunas prendas despues la bajo y la cerro...

Rapunzel – bien entonces que sean dos y medio – dio una sonrisa y empezo a guardar la ropa que habia sacado de la maleta.

Su madre salio de la habitacion y fue bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina

Lucia – bien , algo es algo.. - y continuo con sus deberes en la cocina.

Con las dos hermanas...

Anna al igual que todos estaba empacando sus cosas...

Elsa – Anna – le decia mientras esquivaba una bolsa de mano que su hermana le arrojaba...

Anna – oh , veamos necesito... ah si – saco una blusa y la avento pero esta vez Elsa no pudo esquivarla y la blusa le callo en la cara..

Elsa - ¡Anna!

Anna se volteo y vio a su hermana con una blusa en la cara – oh , Elsa lo siento... - y esta le quito la blusa de la cara...

Elsa - acepto tu disculpa... pero por lo menos me dejas empacar mas cosas de las que me has aventado y que son Mias – mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba una respuesta de su hermana...

Anna – oh , claro , pero ... despues de que termine- le dio una sonrisa y siguio empacando...

Elsa solo giro los ojos y se fue a planchar algo de la ropa de Anna ya que por la "prisa" de su hermana , toda la ropa estaba arrugada...

Con jack...

se encontraba cerrando su maleta , al parecer llebaria pocas cosas asi que por lo tanto son menos maletas...

Jack – menos mal que solo llevare una maleta y mi mochila...

Flynn - ¡MI MOCHILA! - entro sin avisar azotando la puerta haciendo que jack se asustara...

Jack - ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE A MI CASA!? - decia mientras tenia su mano puesta en su corazon y trataba de calmarse...

Flynn – la ultima vez que fuiste a mi casa dejaste tus llaves aya – mientras dejaba las llaves en una mesa

Jack – por eso no las encontraba... menos mal ese dia deje la ventana de mi cuarto abierta...

Flynn- si hablando de eso , aqui deje mi mochila... - volteo a todos lados hasta que la encontro – si ya sabia aqui la deje... - camino hasta la mochila y la agarro – ¡nos vemos jack!

Jack - ¿¡QUE!? Pero esa es Mi mochila... - decia mientras le quitaba la mochila a flynn

Flynn – eso es mentira esta es mi mochila – dicho esto le arrebato la mochila

Jack - ¡NO es MIA! - agarro parte de la mochila y la otra parte era sostenida por Flynn ,

empezaron a jalarla mientras discutian al mismo tiempo...

Flynn - ¡MIA!

Jack - ¡MIA!

Flynn - ¡MIA , MIL VECES MIA!

Jack - ¡MIA¡ ¡ADMITE QUE ES MIA!

Flynn - ¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS FROST!

Jack - ¡ SUELTALA!

Flynn - ¡JAMAS!

Con Hiccup...

abrio las puertas de su armario y empezo a ver lo que tenia...

Hiccup – bien entonces... - se detuvo al escuchar una discusion que venia de la casa de Jack se quedo callado escuchando...

Flynn - ¡ES MIA!

Jack - ¡NO!

Hccup - ¿y ahora por que se estan peleando?

Con Anna y Elsa...

Anna – Elsa has visto mi... - se detubo al escuchar la misma discusion que escucho Hiccup... - ¿escuchaste?

Elsa – si , como no escucharlo... parece que viene de la casa de... jack...- mientras se ponia a escuchar de nuevo...

Jack - ¡SUELTALA YA!

Flynn - ¡OBLIGAME!

Anna - ¿que estara pasando? - mientras se asomaba por la ventana

Elsa – pues no lo se... mejor sigamos acomodando todo...

Anna – deacuerdo...

Con los chicos...

Jack - ¡ESTA ES MI MOCHILA QUE NO LA VEZ!

Flynn - ¡EL QUE NO VE ERES TU , ESTA MOCHILA ME PERTENECE!

Rapunzel - ¡CALLENSE! - decia mientras abria la puerta del cuarto y haciendo que ambos chicos se callaran – sus gritos se oyen por todos lados ¡y ya me cansaron!

Jack – vez lo que provocas...

Flynn - ¡YO!

Jack – no te das cuenta de que es mi mochila , ya me canse de decirtelo...

Rapunzel – Flynn , Jack tiene razon...

Flynn - ¿¡Que!? - miraba confundido a la rubia

Rapunzel – ¡ag! pense que quitarte tu mochila seria algo divertido... - mientras agachaba su cabeza causando confusion a ambos chicos...

Jack: ¿eh...? - mientras miraba a la chica con una ceja arqueada

Rapunzel – Flynn yo tengo tu mochila...

Jack volteo a verlo con una cara de enojo

Flynn – por eso digo que esta era tu mochila – mientras se la entregaba

Jack - ¡Vaya! ¡GRACIAS!

Rapunzel – ¡ya! , ven flynn te dare tu mochila y jack... pues sige arreglando tus cosas que el viaje es mañana

Jack – si y gracias por decirle que era mi mochila...

continuara...

**wwwwwwiiii¡ adivinen¡ mañana se van de campamento y yo se que les va a gustar el siguiente capitulo... **

**yo lo se... bueno esto es todo nos vemos mañana con el siguiente capitulo de I'll have your heart? :3 dejen reviews SALUDOS¡ :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - ¡De campamento!

**Holaaaaaaa¡ bueno ya llego el capitulo del campamento y antes de empezar tengo que decir algo...el capitulo de hoy no es muy largo ya que tengo una idea... asi que bueno si quieren saber cual es esa idea visiten el blog aquí les dejo el link: ** .mx/ **y bueno eso es todo...**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE DISNEY Y DREAMWORKS NO ME PERTENECEN * :´( ***

**Capitulo. 5 - ¡De campamento!**

Todos los chicos y chicas * xD me dio risa poner eso...* estaban afuera en la entrada de la residencia esperando a que el tio de Hiccup llegara por ellos...

Anna - ¡aaaahhhhh! ¡estoy tan emocionada! - decia mientras empezaba a saltar y reirse al mismo tiempo

Rapunzel – ¡ lo se yo tambien lo estoy! - y miraba a su prima con una gran sonrisa ,

Elsa las miraba con felicidad pero despues noto que alguien la estaba mirando , volteo para mirar mejor a la persona , y era jack quien se acerco a ella susurrandole al oido – son iguales...

Elsa - ¡Jack! - dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara

Jack - ¿que? , solo te digo la verdad – mientras ponia una gran sonrisa y empezaba a reirse un poco por la expresion de enojo que tenia Elsa.

Hiccup - ¡ya llego! - les gritaba a los chicos al mismo tiempo que señalaba el carro de su tio

Merida - ¡vaya! ¡al fin! ya me estaba cansando de estar parada...

Paton - * tio de hiccup * - muy bien chicos , metan sus maletas atras en la cajuela y despues acomodense en frente – dicho esto el tio de Hiccup abrio la cajuela...

Hiccup – muchas gracias tio por llebarnos y cargar nuestras cosas...

Paton – no es nada , ahora acomodate el viaje sera algo largo...

Hiccup – deacuerdo...

Todos subieron sus maletas y de mas cosas y se acomodaron al frente...

el viaje duro aproximadamente una hora y nadie viajo incomodo ya que los chicos se sentaron adelante y las chicas atras , asi que podian ir platicando agusto o incluso bromeando y claro Hiccup iva al frente con su tio , la camioneta era grande asi que habia espacio para todos...

Paton - ¡chicos adivinen , ya llegamos!

Rapunzel , Anna - ¡aaaaaaahhhh! - se abrazaron una a la otra con una gran sonrisa ,

mientras jack volteo para ver nuevamente a Elsa para seguirla molestando con eso de que su hermana y sus primas y tal vez ella fueran fresas , pero Elsa solo giro los ojos y se acomodo un poco en el asiento y jack como siempre le causo gracia.

Merida - ¡HAY! ¡me van a dejar sorda por tantos gritos que ponen a cada rato! - mientras decia eso sacaba una chamarra de color verde y se las avento a ambas chicas para que se callaran

Rapunzel - ¡oye! - decia mientras se quitaba la chamarra de la cara.

Paton – ya , calmense , escuchen , me bajare para registrarlos mientras ustedes bajan sus cosas ¿deacuerdo?

Todos – Deacuerdo...

Paton – bien – dicho esto avanzo la camioneta y la acomodo , despues , abrio la cajuela y se bajo para ir a registrarlos a una pequeña cabaña que estaba en la entrada...

Merida bajo de la camioneta y contemplo el lugar , era mas bien un bosque y el paisaje era muy verde y las lluvias de esa temporada le ayudaba a que se mantuviera en ese estado , sin duda un lugar perfecto para acampar...

Merida - *vaya que bueno que traje conmigo mi arco , parece un gran lugar para practicar * ¡es hermoso este lugar! - mientras empezaba a bajar sus cosas y los demas hacian lo mismo ,

ya que todos bajaron sus cosas , el tio de Hiccup volvio con los chicos...

Paton – muy bien ya estan registrados y en algunas partes del bosque encontraran señal , pero no es muy probable que encuntren , y tendran que comunicarse , asi que aqui hay algunos radios... no son muchos asi que tendran que usarlos en grupos o despues se acomodan , hay un boton donde llamas directamente a la cabaña por si necesitas ayuda o te pierdes , y bueno me tengo que ir , que se diviertan y cuidense vendre por ustedes en tres dias , ¡Adios¡

Todos : ¡Adios!

Paton – ah , otra cosa , si algo le pasa a Hiccup ... su padre me regaña y de paso a ustedes tambien , pero de todas formas todos tienen que cuidarse...¿esta bien?

Hiccup – si tio muchas gracias...-decia un poco apenado tomando al mismo tiempo los radios que se encontraban adentro de una bolsa.

Paton - bien ahora si ¡adios! Se subio a la camioneta y salio del lugar.

¿?- bueno supongo que ya les dijo las indicaciones... - les decia un policia que ayudaba a cuidar de la cabaña...

Hiccup – si

Policia – entonces , por ahi pueden empezar a subir – mientras les señalaba un camino

Flynn – deacuerdo gracias

Policia – cualquier cosa llamen a la cabaña... - se dio la vuelta y se metio a la cabaña,

mientras todos empezaron a meterse en el bosque y admirando el lugar

Flynn- ¡alto! - mientras se paraba en frente de todos poniendo una mano para que todos terminaran de caminar..

Rapunzel - ¿que quieres?

Flynn – a ver , soy el guarda espald... - la peliroja llego y lo empujo para un lado quedando ella en frente

Merida – somos los guarda espaldas , por lo tanto...

Flynn – tambien somos los guias – interrumpio mientras se ponia al lado de Merida..

Merida – asi es...

Hiccup – bueno... antes , hay que repartirnos los radios...

Merida – cierto , a ver , ¿cuantos somos? - dicho esto agarro la bolsa que contenia los radios...

Anna – 7... somos 7 – mientras miraba todos

Merida – bien un radio para dos personas , y quedara un radio para solo una persona , a ver... antes... que nadie se queje de como los acomodare...

Flynn – bien...-decia ya un poco desesperado

Merida - a ver... primero Flynn y yo nos quedaremos con un radio ya que estaremos como los guarda espaldas... segundo equipo... mm... - volteaba para ver a todos y elegir el segundo equipo , en eso vio que Anna y Rapunzel le hacian señas para que las pusiera juntas...

Merida – bien , Anna y Rapunzel – les entrego un radio

Flynn miro los que aun no tenian equipo y vio que solo quedaba Elsa , Jack y Hiccup a lo que le causo gracia saber quien aria equipo con otra chica , aparte de el con Merida ya que no hubo opcion...

Flyn – jajaja

Merida - ¡callate! ¿que te causa tanta risa? - mientras su mirada a el se ponia fria lo que hizo asustar a flynn – emm... no nada...

Merida – bueno emm... * lo siento Elsa * Jack y Elsa , seran el otro equipo , y Hiccup tendra un solo radio para el , ya que el sera nuestro lider... - estaba apunto de entregar los radios cuando...

Elsa , Jack , Flynn , Hiccup - ¿¡QUE!? - Los cuatro tenian una cara de asombro

Jack - ¿¡CON ELSA!?

Elsa- ¿¡CON JACK!?

Flynn - ¿¡CON HICCUP DE LIDER!?

Hiccup - ¡SI!

Jack , Elsa y Flynn miraron con enojo al castaño...

Hiccup - emm...

Merida – nimodo ¡no se quejen! - y entrego los radios

Flynn – bueno... ¡vamos empecemos a caminar!

Merida – tienes razon... necesitamos encontrar un lugar para acampar... y caminen por equipos..no se quejen y...Hiccup ¿quieres ir enfrente o atras?

Hiccup – atras estare bien...

Merida- bueno ¡vamonos!

Continuara...

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS:**

jelsanatica -** Hola¡ pues eso de la ex de Jack y lo que paso con ellos dos tiempo atrás lo pondré mas adelante y ya veras por que Jack esta asi...y leo tus historias me gustaron :3 **

** mane Leyva 1 - ****Hola¡ me alegra que te aiga gustado el capitulo anterior y lo de las partes románticas apenas soy algo experta con eso x3 y bueno si me ayudaras estaría bien :) , y te entiendo soy igual que tu como elsa en los tiempos que no salía de su habitación por no controlar sus poderes pero en mi caso soy la mas pequeña asi que nadie me dice que si salgo para hacer un muñeco o jugar y pues mis hermanos están grandes por lo tanto me quedo mas tiempo sola y bueno te mando saludos¡ :)**

**y... hasta aquí el capitulo y bueno primero les digo de ustedes y de mi va a depender el siguiente capitulo osea pueden sugerirme ideas para el campamento *si ustedes quieren* bueno hasta el próximo capitulo y estén atentos a lo de la idea un saludo a todos los que leen este fic y gracias por dejar review y agregar la historia a favoritos GRACIAS¡ :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Una noche de TERROR¡¡

**¡LO SE! me tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo de hoy**

**Los personajes de Disney y DreamWorks a excepción de la historia y la imagen no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo. 6 -Una noche de TERROR**

Los chicos empezaron a caminar unos muy felices por el lugar y otros... molestos por la compañia...,quien iba al frente era Merida quien al parecer se notaba que era muy sabia con eso de donde deberia llevar a todos , solo que pasaron muchas cosas... primero , casi todos odiaban su compañia a excepcion de Anna , Rapunzel y Hiccup , despues Merida entro y salio por tuneles , y se encontraron con un inmenso rio de lodo puso un tronco y todos pudieron pasar , despues pasaron por unos arboles inmensamente grandes pero algunos de estos ya estaban secos y unos enredados con otros lo cual lo hacia parecer "temporada de hallowen" y ahi Anna y Rapunzel les daba miedo cualquier cosa que saliera volando , ya que pasaran por ahi siguieron caminando pero ahora casi todos estaban cansados menos Merida y Hiccup quienes tenian una enorme sonrisa...

Flynn – ya me canse...

Merida – que nena Flynn , ¿ya te cansaste? - decia mientras ponia una sonrisa burlona.

Flynn – primero... sabes que eso no me causa gracia y segundo ¿¡A donde vamos!? , supongo que ya llebamos HORAS caminando y sin saber a donde vamos...

Merida – callate que yo soy la guia y se a donde vamos – mientras su sonrisa era mas grande y sus ojos brillaban...

continuaron caminando y llegaron a una colina realmente grande...

Flynn – eh... merida...

Merida - ¿si? - mientras su sonrisa era... bueno creo que no puede ser mas grande... pero empezaba a dar algo de miedo...

Flynn – ¿piensas llebarnos hasta arriba?

Merida - ¡Si! ¿que tiene de malo?...

Elsa – Merida... ¿no crees que sera algo dificil subirlo?

Merida – hay exageran , ¡Subamos! - mientras empezaba a escalar

Jack – algo me dice que sera muy MUY cansado...

Hiccup - ¡vamos jack! - mientras lo empujaba para que se animara a subir

empezaron a subirla y si fue muy cansado y muy largo.

Merida llego a la punta de la colina y ahi tenia una cascada inmensa tomo un poco de agua para refrescarse un poco

Merida - ¡LO HICE! - mientras daba muchos saltos y alzaba sus brazos

Flynn – espera... ¡NOS HICISTE SUBIR AQUI SOLO POR QUE QUERIAS GANAR ESA APUESTA QUE TE PUSIERON EL OTRO DIA!

Merida – eh... - miraba a todos – si...

Rapunzel – ¡me canse para nada!

Flynn – aagg... ¡MERIDA!

Merida – emm... ¿lo siento?

Todos la miraban con odio en sus rostros...

Hiccup – emm... bueno... fue divertido -mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Merida y ella le devolvio el gesto...

tuvieron que llamar a la cabaña para decirles si tenian duchas ,afortunadamente , si , se bañaron se alistaron y se hiso de tarde y tenian que encontrar ahora si un lugar para quedarse a acampar , un par de metros de la colina encontraron el lugar perfecto , instalaron sus casas de campaña y de mas cosas se llego la noche y era hora de cenar , los chicos fueron por leña para hacer una fogata mientras las chicas sacaban la comida , los chicos regresaron y armaron la fogata , consiguieron algunos troncos y los pusieron alrededor de la fogata como asientos y empezaron a calentar algunas cosas y llebaron algo de postre, bombones, y empezaron a quemarlos y a comerselos...

Merida – bien hace falta diversion...

Jack empezo a reirse , empezaba a decir algo pero merida lo interrumpio...

Merida – Jack ,esta noche yo traere la diversion...

Jack - ag esta bien...

Merida – bien que les parece... ¡HISTORIAS DE TERROR!

Rapunzel , Anna - ¡AAAHHH!

Flynn – jaja aun no empieza a contar nada y ya estan gritando jaja

Merida empezo a contar la historia de terror , y solo algunos se asustaban...

Merida – y despues fue acercandose poco a poco al bosque donde escucho esos lloridos - se acercaba mas al centro para causar mas intensidad al momento de contar la historia – y despues ¡oh! Quien era... ¡su hermana! ...- guardo silencio -... ¡ESTABA MUERTA! - grito eh hiso que rapunzel y Anna se asustaran demasiado , Rapunzel se lanzo a Flynn y Anna tambien...

Flynn - emm... - Rapunzel lo interrumpio tapandole la boca y Anna estaba tan aferrada a su brazo que a Flynn ya le causaba dolor - ¡oigan! quieren dejar de apretarme tanto , en especial tu Anna , ¡me estas encajando las uñas!

Jack - jajaja

Anna – lo siento... - volteo a ver a Hiccup quien estaba muy calmado sentado en uno de los troncos y poniendo mucha atencion a la historia...Anna fue y se sento a a su lado...bueno ya sabran por que se fue con el no jaja

Merida continuo contando la historia y asustando mas a las chicas y ahora Anna estaba casi dejando sin oxigeno a Hiccup, y Rapunzel estaba agarrada de la cabeza de Flynn , no lo dejaba ver ni hablar , y el no podia soltarse pues por el terror que tenia Rapunzel estaba muy aferrada

Merida - ¡y entonces...! - se detubo para escuchar un momento - ¿chicos escucharon eso?

Flynn – lo unico que escucho – se solto de rapunzel – es el crujir de dientes de Rapunzel

Hiccup – y-y-yo s-s-si

Jack – Hiccup... no me digas que tienes... ¿¡Que demonios se escucha!? ¡me esta volviendo loco! - decia mientras ponia las manos en sus oidos y empezaba a temblar.

Elsa - ¿tu escuchas algo? Yo... - se escucho un grito - ¡AH! - Elsa al escuchar el grito se asusto y se lanzo hacia Jack para abrazarlo.

Jack – no soy el unico que escuchaba eso d-d-desde hace rato – mientras el tambien correspondia al abrazo de Elsa.

Merida – o-o-oigan...s-s-si alguien... nos esta jugando una broma n-n-no es divertido...

Flynn - ¡Claro que no! - mientras agarraba el cabello de rapunzel y se lo ponia como una cobija y Rapunzel hacia lo mismo - ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

Merida - ¡No grites! - mientras se iba hacercando a Hiccup quien por el miedo abrazo a Anna y Merida.

Jack – o-o-oigan que demon...

no pudo completar la frace por que paso algo corriendo demasiado rapido que no pudieron ver bien de que se trataba

Todos - ¡AAAAAHHH! - y al mismo tiempo se abrazaban mas fuerte

Merida -¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!

Jack - ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE!

Elsa - ¡ALGUIEN LO VIO!

Flynn - ¡AAAAHHH!

Rapunzel - ¡ES REAL!

Anna - ¡EL FANTASMA ES REAL!

Hiccup - ¡FANTASMAS!

Merida – y-ya hay q-q-que d-d-d-de-dejar de g-gr-gritar – mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor...

Jack – m-me-me-mejor v-v-va-vamonos a-a d-d-dormir – mientras se levantaba y aun seguia abrazando a Elsa

Elsa – primero s-s-su-sueltame...

Jack – ah lo siento – mientras la soltaba

Hiccup – mañana si quieren investigamos que fue eso...

Merida – buena idea...

Flynn – b-b-buenas noches...

y todos se fueron a dormir a sus casas de campañas...

Continuara...

**LISTO¡ ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Qué seria esa cosa que paso? si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capitulo¡ :D**

**respondiendo algunos comentarios¡**

master master good : **que bueno que te guste el fic y si quieres saber que pasara con esos dos pues sige leyendo el fic gracias¡**

Nati - Valenzuela : **Chocalas¡ estamos de vacaciones xD y que bueno que te guste el fic ojala continues leyendo :) **

Nastinka : **me agrada tu idea :D la tomare en cuenta y muchas gracias¡**

**Bueno y a todos SALUDOS¡ hasta la próxima :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - ¡¡¡Estamos perdidos!

**Hola , perdón por la demora es que estaba corrigiendo un fic y me entretuve en eso y aun no termino de corregirlo u.u , pero bueno aquí esta el cap.**

**Elsa & Jack Frost - I'll have your heart? Cap. 7 - ¡Estamos perdidos!**

Todos los chicos dormian muy comodamente en sus casas de campaña cuando...

Merida - ¡DESPIERTEN! - les grito a todos para que despertaran

En una casa de campaña que al parecer era la de Anna...

Anna - ¡QUE UNO NO PUEDE DESPERTARSE AGUSTO!

Flynn - ¡YA TUBE SUFICIENTE CON LO DE ANOCHE! ¡Y ME DESPIERTAN ASI!

Rapunzel - ¡YA CALLENSE! ¡MERIDA NO ME DESPERTO PERO USTEDES SI!

Hiccup – oigan ya calmense – saliendo de su casa de campaña

Elsa – si se lo dices a mi hermana... va ser imposible calmarla... - decia mientras tambien salia de su casa de campaña , despues Jack tambien salio de su casa de campaña...

Jack – vaya que forma de despertar...

Merida – haha procurare despertarlos asi...

Elsa – mm... yo creo que no.. pero... ¿por que nos despertaste y tan temparno?

Merida – bueno... pense que podriamos ir a cazar algo...

Rapunzel - ¿Acaso trajiste tu arco Merida? - le decia desde su casa de campaña

Merida – asi es

Anna – Rapunzel... ¿por que sigues adentro de la casa de campaña?

Rapunzel – tienes idea de como se ve mi cabello al despertar , es demasiado largo...

Merida – yo la saco... - agarrando su chamarra y entrando a la casa de campaña de Rapunzel.

Anna se acerca a Elsa y le dice a oido - ¿como piensa sacarla?

Elsa – ni idea...

Merida - ¡OIGAN! - les gritaba desde la casa de campaña...

Rapunzel - ¡no grites!

Merida – perdon... podrian ir arreglándose

Anna – oh es cierto

Todos se arreglaron y sin que nadie se diera cuenta , Merida y Rapunzel salieron de la casa de campaña y fueron a un lugar donde Merida y Rapunzel pudieran cepillar el cabello...

Anna - ¡Ya estoy lista! - decia mientras salia de la casa de campaña... - Elsa... ¿tan pronto te arreglaste? - volteando a verla

Elsa – si – respondio tranquilamente.

Anna – siempre terminas primero que yo...- agachando la cabeza.

Elsa – solo es cosa de que te organices

Anna – si tienes razon...

Merida – ya vine -mientras llegaba con Rapunzel quien ya tenia el cabello cepillado...

Hiccup – y... ¿que vamos a hacer?

Merida – cazar – decia con una gran sonrisa.

Flynn – iremos en grupos ¿cierto?

Merida – si.. bueno vamonos.

Todos se juntaron en parejas a excepcion de Hiccup , pero nadie se dio cuenta que sus radios se habian quedado en sus casa de campaña...

Despues todos se fueron por diferentes partes , y se dieron cuenta de que el lugar era mas grande de lo que paresia...

Con Merida y Flynn...

Flynn – y bueno... ¿que vamos a hacer?

Merida – emmm... bueno yo voy a cazar con mi arco...

Flynn – enserio crees que puedas caza algo por aqui...

Merida – claro...

Flynn – esta bien – en eso Flynn vio que algo brillaba por un arbol y Merida se fue persiguiendo a un ave lo cual hizo que se separara de Flynn

Flynn – mira Merida ya viste... - se volteo pero no encontro a Merida - ¿Merida? , ¿donde estas? , oye si me estas jugando una broma no me causa gracia... - espero a que hubiera alguna respuesta pero nadie contesto – entonces... ¿estoy perdido? , oh pero no hay problema tengo el radio – en ese instante reviso su bolsillo y se percato de que no lo traia – oh oh

Con Elsa y Jack...

Jack – entonces... Merida nos dijo que cazaramos algo ¿cierto?

Elsa – Cierto..

Jack – que seria un animal , ¿verdad?

Elsa ya cansada respondio un poco enfadada – verdad.

Jack – entonces...

Elsa - ¡Quieres dejar de preguntarme tantas cosas! ¡es como sino supieras que estas haciendo! - volteo a verlo

Jack – emmm... pues...- rascandose la cabeza.

Elsa – no sabes que haces ¿Verdad?

Jack – oye ¡Yo soy el de las preguntas! - dijo defendiendose.

Elsa - ¡eso que!

En eso se escucharon algunos ruidos y Elsa empezo a buscar el sonido y Jack estaba distraido viendo una cueva y al mismo tiempo se acercaba a ella y se fueron alejando hasta que se perdieron de vista...

Elsa - ¿Jack? ... - volteo y lo busco pero no lo encontro – oh genial y ahora que... ¿se perdio? - dejo el ruido y fue a buscar a Jack..

Con Rapunzel y Anna...

Rapunzel – hay no – decia mientras veia y acariciaba su cabello – ya se volvio a enredar... - dicho esto se subio a un arbol con ayuda de su cabello , lo acomodo , saco un cepillo y empezo a desenredarlo..

mientras Anna siguio caminando y ninguna se dio cuenta de que se habian alejado.. Anna ya estaba demasiado lejos...

Anna – Mira Rapunzel... - volteo para ver a su amiga pero no estaba - ¿Rapunzel? ¡oh no! ¿que hago? ¡me perdi! ¡auxilio! - empezo a correr pero eso hacia que se alejara aun mas de Rapunzel...

Con Hiccup...

Hiccup – perfecto , primero , no encuentro nada para cazar, segundo , ni idea de donde estoy...oh ya se – empezo a buscar su radio pero no lo encontro – oh no , mi radio , no esta , necesito encontrar una cabaña o nuestras casas de campaña – y empezo a correr por el bosque...

Con Elsa y Jack...

Elsa - ¿Jack? ¿Donde estas? - mientras veia por todos lados buscandolo... despues escucho a alguien que se estaba riendo , al momento reconocio quien era – jack... - movio un poco las ramas pero nunca penso ver algo sorprendente para ella...

Vio a Jack jugando con ¿Nieve?

Elsa- pero... no puede haber nieve ahorita... apenas esta empezando el frio pero aun hay sol...a menos que... - en eso empezo a observar mas de cerca y se dio cuenta de que Jack podia poner escarcha en los arboles y se dio cuenta de que no era la unica que tenia poderes...

Elsa – Jack...

Jack – Hola – Volteo y se dio cuenta de que Elsa lo habia visto hacer escarcha - ...¡ELSA! - dejando de hacer escarcha - ¡Qu-qu-que! ¡Que sorpresa! - poniendose enfrente del arbol para que no se diera cuenta... - y-y-yo pu-puedo explicarlo...

Elsa – no te preocupes... yo igual...

Jack - ¿¡Que!? - decia algo confundido..

Con Anna...

Seguia corriendo por todo el bosque hasta que choco con un arbol

Anna – ouch – sobandose la frente y en eso vio una cabaña - ¡BINGO!

Fue caminando hacia la cabaña y antes de entrar se arreglo un poco y toco...en eso abrio la puerta un joven que era de la estatura de Flynn , cabello rubio , piel blanca y tenia un uniforme que daba a entender que trabajaba ahi , y se veia de la edad de Anna...

¿? - emm... Hola... ¿Que necesitas?

Anna reaccionando – em... ¡ME PERDI! - dijo algo desesperada.

¿? - Ah ya entiendo , pasa – le hizo una señal para que pudiera entrar.

Anna – ok – y entro a la cabaña algo nerviosa.

¿? - Bueno antes deja que me presente...Mi nombre es Kristoff...

Anna – mucho gusto Kristoff , yo soy Anna – dedicandole una sonrisa.

Kristoff – bueno , supongo que es la primera vez que vienes...

Anna – asi es...

Kristoff - ¿como fue que te perdiste? , aparte ,¿se les dieron radios? ¿no?

Anna – si... lo que pasa es que los olvidamos en las casas de campaña , y yo venia con una amiga que se llama Rapunzel , pero me distraje y la perdi de vista vine corriendo y me encontre la cabaña...

Kristoff – osea que tu amiga tambien se perdio...

Anna – asi es...

Kristoff – bien , podre llamarle a mi hermana para que busque a tu amiga y tambien a mi reno que ayer en la noche se fue corriendo adentro del bosque , espero que no aiga asustado a nadie...

Anna – espera... ¿tienes un reno?

Kristoff – si , raro no

Anna – si...- en eso penso en Olaf – no tanto como el mio...

Kristoff - ¿Tambien tienes un reno? - le pregunto algo emocionado...

Anna – a no es decir...- en eso se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Kristoff – espera... dijiste que tu reno salio corriendo ayer en la noche y se fue al bosque...

Kristoff – si

Anna – asi que eso fue lo que nos asusto...

Continuara...

**Bueno ahora ya saben que es lo que los asusto la noche anterior , pero... ¿Quién será la hermana de Kristoff? y ¿Qué pasara con Elsa y Jack ahora que ya saben que ambos tienen poderes? ¿Cómo van a regresar todos ahora que se perdieron?****bueno entonces no se pierdan el próximo capitulo SALUDOS¡**

**PD : ya se acerca el capitulo donde explico quien es y por que a Jack le dolio tanto su decepcion amorosa **


End file.
